


Holocene Park (The Song)

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmo8t6tLncs">Palisades Park</a>" by Gary Lewis and the Playboys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holocene Park (The Song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holocene Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253183) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



Last night I took a walk in the dark

A scary place renamed Holocene Park

To solve a case, and see what I could see

(That's where the Birds are)

 

I looked for clues in a man-made cave.

The girl I hunted with was awful brave –

And when It struck, she ran away with me!

 

My heart was flying

 

Up (like _Pteranodon_ )

Down (like _Ankylosaurus_ )

Back (like a _Lystrosaur_ )

And around (like _Thalassomedon_ )

 

We tracked the Birds to a chicken farm

Their mad creator tried to do us harm

And when we fought, she gave that swan a tap -- 

In the head with a bat!

 

You never know how great your friends can be

Till they kill half the monsters in NYC

When we solved that case

Down in Holocene Park!


End file.
